Best friends don't kiss
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Brittany and Santana get a little too close on their sleepover.


"Britt are you coming to bed or not?" She asked curiously, wondering why the blonde was standing awkwardly in the doorway of her bathroom.

"Uhh, in there?"

"Yeah?"

"With- with...you?"

"..Um, yes?"

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be? We always do this." Santana informed her.

Brittany wanted to bring up the fact that yes, they did do this often. But they didn't do THAT, that often. She wanted to bring up the fact that almost an hour ago she was straddling her, about to kiss her. Now she was inviting her into bed?

"No, I don't want too."

"Ugh fine. Suit yourself." Santana sat up and threw a pillow and a blanket at Brittany. "You can take the floor then." she said angrily.

Brittany manages to recover rather quickly from being hit in the face with the pillow, but she didn't understand her friend's anger. Surely it would be better, and less awkward for both of them to be apart tonight?

Then again, Santana couldn't understand her own anger so she didn't expect Brittany too either. Maybe she had been too harsh on her? Not only about this, but about the almost kiss too. But she had to lay down some kind of rule, _best friends don't kiss_..No matter how bad they wanted too. And it scared Santana, she did want too! A lot.

Brittany gathered up various items from around Santana's room that looked comfy, a couple of smaller pillows that were laying around and an old soccer jersey of Santana's that had "Lopez" written on the back along with the number 5. She had her make do bed on the floor because it was definitely for the best, but she was pleasantly surprised by how comfortable it actually was. Pillows and blankets stacked up high and ever soft or fluffy thing, including cuddly toys, gently placed along the inside.

Santana had wriggled over to the other side of the bed and peered down to find Brittany just about done with her masterpiece and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"That looks really comfy." She said shyly in awe to herself.

"It is." Brittany replied bluntly

"can I..Can I come down there, with you? This bed doesn't look half as amazing."

She wanted to say no, she wanted to remind her of everything the Latina had yelled at her. Like how girls don't do that, and it's wrong. She wanted to reject her and give her a taste of her own medicine. But Brittany was never good at revenge, she's simply to nice for it. Her head began to slowly move up and down in a nodding motion and she couldn't even stop it. A twinge of guilt, fear and even betrayal shot through her as her body completely defied her mind. It was all worth of though when the brunette squealed in excitement before rolling of the bed with a firm hold on her duvet and pillow, placing her flush against the blonde as the duvet crashes over them.

Santana could feel Brittany's cool breath on her face then searched her face before her eyes landed upon freshly licked lips; she couldn't look away. She thought of how perfect they looked, and how much she really wanted to know what they felt like on her own. If she just leaned forward in the slightest, then she could. Brittany hadn't pulled away and they've easily been there for a couple of minutes just staring at each other with desire and lust. Santana needed to distract them, and herself.

"I'm sorry..About earlier. I shouldn't have reacted like that. No big deal right?" She was trying to convince herself that the whole thing meant nothing, that she didn't desperately want to kiss Brittany right now and that none of it mattered. But she made her little speech without moving an inch away from Brittany. The more she tried to tell herself that this was wrong, and she shouldn't be doing it..The more she wanted too.

"Santana, its fine. But can you not do this?" Brittany asked sadly

"Do what B?"

"This! Tell me that you it meant nothing while we're like this."

"Why not?" Santana knew why not, because she was feeling it to. But she had to be sure Brittany and her were on the same page.

"Because it makes me want to kiss you?" Brittany replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

That was the only confirmation Santana needed. Brittany wanted to kiss her, right now. She had never denied the blonde anything and she certainly wasn't about to start now. That was the logic she put to it anyway and knowing that it wouldn't be Brittany who would make the first move, Santana took it upon herself to do so.

Santana slowly wiggled as close to Brittany as she possible could, hoping that Brittany would catch on to her intentions and not freak out. Their noses were touching and neither of them had backed off. They could feel each shaky breath being released and the raising heartbeats. They had gotten close to kissing a couple of times, they had gotten close to kissing earlier in the day! But no attempt was as clear as this. Both were extremely aware of what they were doing and how they were floating in dangerous water, but too flustered to care.

As expected, it was Santana that took the lead with a long passionate kiss, but it was Brittany that instantly took it further, slipping in her tongue. Massaging Santana's with her own. Pale hands raised to cup Santana's face and pulled her in as much that was physically possible with their given position; side by side. Brittany soon became frustrated, they continued to kiss but it wasn't enough for Brittany, she wanted to feel more of Santana she just had to. She pushed Santana onto her back, grunting at the fact that it required her to break their kiss.

Santana looked worried, she hoped she hadn't freaked Brittany out and she really hoped Brittany hadn't planned on stopping. Smiling in relief when Brittany quickly climbed on top of her and forced her body down and resumed the kiss. Brittany was much happier with her position on Santana's stomach, but it didn't take her long to find something else that bugged her, something else that simply needed to go. She sat up and dragged her pale hands down the tan body before stopping and gripping at the hem on Santana's vest.

"Cute top Santana-"

"But it'd look better on the floor, yeah I know B. That is so unoriginal." Santana chuckled but Brittany burrowed her eyebrows deep into her forehead.

"No, it really is cute. Where'd you get it? Oh and aren't we already on the floor?" The girl did have a point! Brittany always found a way of applying her own take on things, but she was right. Santana simply smiled before leaning up and giving her a quick peck.

Brittany hadn't forgotten her goal, she gripped tighter at the hem and shook it slightly, signalling to Santana exactly what she wanted to do. Santana shyly bit her lip before giving a quick nod, barely having chance to get another breath in before Brittany ripped at the shirt and managed to tear it over her head and throwing it behind her in disregard. Why would she care? She had Santana shirtless on her floor, a creased shirt was the last thing on her mind! Now Santana's pants were causing an inconvenience. She wasn't exactly sure she'd know what to do, or how she'd do it! But she did know that right now, Santana's clothes needed to be off. She'd figure the rest out later. She reached down and fumbled with the strings of Santana's Christmas styled pyjama bottoms, which Santana was apparently extremely good at tying up because she simply couldn't undo it.

"Can we at least get on the bed before you try to get me naked B? And by the way, this is _not _fair you know."

Brittany smiled smugly while Santana wriggled free from underneath her and pulled the blonde to her feet by her top; effectively getting it over her head. Hand in hand, they made the short journey to the bed, despite their previous position on the floor looking much more comfortable, they would much rather their first time to be on a bed rather than Santana's bedroom floor.

Santana stacked up the remaining pillows on the bed in the most appealing way possible before slowly pushing Brittany down, following behind her and straddling the now shirtless blonde.

It had always been clear that Brittany had a great figure, but seeing it like this was like a whole other matter. It was there and she could touch it. The soft skin, the defined stomach or the perfect pair of breasts that looked as though they would fit perfectly in her hand, a theory she would definitely test later. For now, she was enjoying the view of the light pink bra,the blue eyes and the blonde hair that had fallen perfectly in curls over her shoulder. She must have stayed silent for too long and Brittany was seemingly becoming concerned.

"San? What's wrong?" she panted, there was no way in hell she wanted to stop. But if it made Santana feel uncomfortable then she knew she would stop. Despite how much she wanted to, she also wanted Santana to want too!

"Nothing..nothing, you're just..you're perfect B." Whoever said nobody was perfect obviously hadn't ever met Brittany. It was the only word that could sum up Brittany's real beauty but it still didn't do her justice.

"Are you sure? About us..about this?" The brunette queried. The first time was supposed to be magical, she didn't want Brittany to ever regret it. She didn't want to take something of Brittany's that she was allowed to have and she didn't want to do anything that made her uncomfortable.

"I'm sure…now can you take off your pants?" Brittany didn't beat around the bush. She admired Santana's soft side that came out, but they could do the romance side later. Right now, she needed to feel more skin and she needed Santana to be out of her clothes within the next 5 seconds, which she actually managed.

They were both desperate, and Brittany couldn't help the slight moan that slipped out when Santana attached her lips to the pale neck. It made her feel a little embarrassed. Not what Santana was doing! God no, that felt great and she didn't want the feeling to end, she was embarrassed by the string of moans that were pulled out the more Santana nipped and sucked.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Only Brittany would apologise during sex.

"Don't be. It's hot as hell." She replied with a smug smile, it was nice knowing she could make Brittany make noises like that. She only hoped she'd be able to do it for the rest of the evening and give Brittany's vocal range a slight test.

* * *

**First and closest thing to smut I've ever done I think hehe! I even felt a little awkward doing this, but I got used to it :) so, ****tell me what you think and_ REVIEW._**


End file.
